I Do
by luv-me-some-whiphand
Summary: Originally a one-shot, changed it to a two-shot. DekkaxBrianna
1. Chapter 1

Brianna looked beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. I watched as she walked down the aisle in the partially-destroyed church in a flowing white dress and a veil that covered her face. I watched as the girl I loved, and still do, said, "I do." And I watched as the groom, Jack, pushed back the veil and kissed her. But of course, I said nothing. I'm Dekka, what do you expect? I told her how I felt about her once and look how that turned out. She had long since forgiven me, but I didn't tell her how I still feel that way. It's too late now anyways. She's married now.

Brianna was the happiest I had ever seen her before, and as long as she was happy I was happy, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. When the now 16 year old Jack picked her up bridal style, it felt like a  
>thousand knives in my heart.<p>

I was glad he carried her out of the church when he did because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran the fastest I had ever run before, and finally broke down. Tears stung my eyes without my permission and the wind was whipping my face. I ran as far as I could manage, which just happened to be Clifftop, also known as the place of "Mary's Big Jump" as Howard named it. I sat down on the very edge of the cliff and stared down at the jagged rocks beneath me. This wasn't the first time I considered ending my own life here. But it was the first time I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

I was falling, falling, falling. Falling farther and farther into the black void of nothingness. It was like a never ending black hole. I was convinced it was one last opportunity for God to punish me before he cast me down to hell for what I am. Who I am.

Even still, even as I was plummeting deeper and darker, she still managed to enter my mind. The girl that occupies- I mean, occupied my thoughts day and night ever since the first day I met her. The way she would always keep her beautiful reddish-blonde hair in pigtails to keep it from stinging her face as she ran impossibly fast. The way she could lighten up any room when she laughs; I even loved her extreme cockiness. But the thing that made me fall madly in love with her, the reason why I was here right now, the way she would never, ever lose hope. No matter if a deranged sadist encased her hands in concrete, starved her, and then said they would only give her food if she begged for it, she would spit in their face and say go to hell.

Oh how ironic. That's exactly where I'm going, I thought bitterly. But still, there was nothing. No flames. No screams of agony. No terrifying demons. Nothing.

Suddenly, I stopped. Just stopped. No, I didn't hit anything, it was as if someone just turned the gravity off, but it wasn't me. I already tried that. Confused, I looked around me. It was pitch black with nothing to light my way. I got down on all fours and started to feel around for something. Anything. The lack of light or sound was unsettling.

Someone giggled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that giggle. "Dekka," a familiar voice said as they brushed their lips past my ear. A cold shiver ran up my spine.

"Brianna? I-is that y-you?" It couldn't be. It was impossible. I was dead, she wasn't. But still, that voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Dekka. Come catch me," she said, but this time from behind me. I quickly turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, right in front of me, was Brianna looking as perfect as ever, with her back to me. I didn't notice the ominous green glow that surrounded her. She started running, but slow, very unlike herself.

"C'mon! Catch me!" the beautiful voice sang again. She slowed down even more, as if she wanted me to catch her. I couldn't control the butterflies in my stomach and the jitters that I felt in my very soul. I started running after her, but my feet felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds. "Dekka, I need to tell you a secret."

"Dekka!"

"Hurry!"

"Don't you want to know my secret?"

"Come to me!"

I finally caught up to her, even if my brain was screaming at me to run, to get away now while I still could. I tried to resist the urge to wrap my arms around her protectively and sob, but failed miserably. The temptation was too great. "Brianna… I…I love…" I started but couldn't finish.

"Shhh, I know, I know," She said, but her voice sounded wrong. Too harsh and gravelly.

"Are you okay Brianna? You, you sound…" I said while pushing back the hair that had fallen in front of her perfect face. Then it was as if her face was melting off into something different. I stared in horror at the thing before me. It was not Brianna.

I could only describe its features as something out of a nightmare. Its razor sharp teeth glinted mischievously in its own green glow and its skin was made of something like glowing green crystals. It grinned at me maniacally and tightened its hold on me to the point I was surprised my arms didn't break under the pressure. I tried to scream but it was as if the air and life was being sucked out of me.

"Hello Dekka. I have need of you."

Then everything went black. Forever.


End file.
